They Think I Don't See It
by Nancy
Summary: Diana Fowley's thoughts as she watches Mulder and Scully from a distance


Title: They Think I Don't See It

Author: Nancy Kelly

Category: M/S UST 3rd Person POV

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters in this story. If I did, I would make sure that Diana Fowley died a very painful and excruciatingly slow death. However, I do not own them so I can't kill her off the show. What I do in the story however….. Surfer Dude Carter, Fox and 1013 owns them so don't sue me!

Summary: Diana Fowley's thoughts as she watches Mulder and Scully from a distance. (Anyone but me, hate Diana Fowley?)

****

"Come on Scully, get those little legs moving!" –Mulder, Bad Blood

****

They must think I am stupid. No matter how they look at it, I wasn't born yesterday you know. I am a very intelligent woman. I am, after all, a respectable FBI Agent. Even if I do a little dirty deed on the side once in a while, as long as no one believes that **I** could do it, who cares? 

I know that "Little Miss Ice Queen" hates me with such a force that the looks on her face could kill. She thinks I don't see right through her little façade, but I do. I see right through the fact that she thinks Fox Mulder is her territory and if I step within one inch of that territory, she'll be right there.

God, I hate that.

I mean I was **his** after all, for quite some time. That was until the little bitch came along. They were right to name her the Ice Queen. She fits it to a tee.

Fox doesn't see her that way though, and it drives me crazy. It's as if the two of them are in their own little world, and not even They seem to be able to break the pair in two. Well, we will just have to see about that now, won't we?

I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but so far the Cancer, the abductions, moth men, etceteras haven't broken them…haven't broken her. So I'll think of a new plan. This time something that will work.

I have been standing at this window watching them for quite some time now. God, they are so pathetic!

He cares for her, and the envy in me is surging way up to where I can feel it in my throat. This isn't fair. He's supposed to love me. He loved me for many years, and he's supposed to love me now. Although he doesn't love me now. Maybe in some way, he loves me, but he's not IN love with me.

No, one Miss Dana Scully owns his heart. Look at them, do they have to be so obvious?

They've been sitting on that bench for quite some time now, and I've seen him laugh more than once already. I've even seen a smirk or two cross her face. The way they look at one another you can just tell that they have feelings for one another.

Although they are trying to hide it.

Guess I'll just have to put a little wrench into their lives, now won't I?

I am not going to let him love her. I am supposed to own his heart. But instead she comes along and I can see it in his eyes. He is head over heels for her. Why?

I know why, and it makes me hate her even more.

Not only is she beautiful, but Dana Scully is a very intelligent woman. She gives him her all, and makes him work for the things he wants. She tests his theories, his patience, and his heart.

I can do that.

I can be just like her if I wanted to.

I am, after all, a master of manipulation. Skinner doesn't even see it, and he's supposed to be brilliant. I tell you, these people are morons.

If only he knew what plans I have for him as well.

Poor bastard.

Oh, here they go again as I watch them through the window. She says something to him and he laughs again and pats her on the back.

Oh, isn't that just so cute?

He then leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Oh, I could just vomit.

From way up here I can see her blush. I guess it doesn't help being a redhead. 

I could be a redhead. Where did you buy that color Agent Scully?

I thrive for this envy in me. I love it because everyone but HER is too blind to see it. I guess that's what makes the art of manipulation so fun.

Fox doesn't see it, and that is the ultimate way to get under Scully's skin. All I have to do is bat my eyelashes and call him by his first name, and he believes me. Go figure!

Oh, and does it ever piss her off.

I can't help but smile as I think of this. They've been so happy this afternoon. They ate lunch out on that bench. Little do they know though, that when they get back to work, I'm going to do something to make her mad at him.

That's fun. I'll do whatever it takes to win his heart back.

Somehow, I'm gonna make his heart turn from her.

God, that's going to be hard.

Look at them. It's sickening. He loves her so much that when he stands up from the bench, he politely picks up their trash and throws it in the garbage just off in the distance from them.

She watches him in adoration.

Enjoy it while you have it Agent Scully, because it ain't gonna last long.

He then comes back and holds out his hand and she doesn't hesitate to take his.

And I watch as they walk hand in hand around the reflecting pool, just long enough to pass the time until lunch hour is over.

I wonder what they talk about?

Whatever it is, they smile a lot. And the look they have upon their faces only proves to me that it's going to be a difficult task to break them in two pieces.

It's going to be hard, but I'm gonna do it.

I'm going to get her away from him any way I can. I'm going to get his heart back the only way I can.

I reach in my pocket and pull out the syringe and smile.

I then look back out at the 'happy' couple walking and talking hand in hand.

Oh poor, poor Agent Scully.

Say your prayers, my dear. Because it's going to be a bumpy ride.

****

END

That's all she wrote folks! What do you think? You know, I HATE Diana Fowley. Any ideas on how to kill her off the story or show??? Let me know, k?


End file.
